


Never Again

by Apollos_Meatballs



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Brother, Carlisle and Esme are just kind hearted people who want to help, Declarations Of Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I'm my own beta, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprinting (Twilight), Kind Cullens, Not Beta Read, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Teenagers, Wolf Pack, canon as possible mostly the books, does that count, eclipse arc, emily and esme are smol beans and must be protected, it was supposed to be short what happened, joshua is a crappy father and a husband, my first story here don't get mad plz, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_Meatballs/pseuds/Apollos_Meatballs
Summary: Sam wasn't an only child, he had a little sister, two years younger than him. Morgan Uley. One day Joshua Uley disappears with Morgan. Seven years pass and Morgan has had enough of her abusive father and decides its time to go back to her home, La Push. Only, she won't find the same place she left, her brother all grown up and into some mysterious events meanwhile seeming to hate the kind enough strangers who helped her to come home. On top of all this, some teenager her brother hangs out with named Paul is acting VERY weird.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Never Again

“ You know what? That’s it. I’ve had enough!” Morgan screamed at her father.“ What is it this time dad?” she continued as she eyed the empty bottles on the floor and soon-to-be-finished bottle on his father’s hand.

“ Shut up, girl,” Joshua mumbled. But Morgan didn’t which resulted in Joshua throwing the bottle towards Morgan. The bottle hit the wall that Morgan was standing next to and shredded to pieces. Some little pieces got caught on Morgan’s skin. As she jumped back with pain Joshua got up and stomped towards her daughter.

He caught her by the hair and threw her body to the ground. “ I told you to shut up!” He yelled. “ Do you even know what I’m going through? I’ve spent years with your mother and brother who didn’t appreciate me and now I’m bound by another of them?” he yelled. “ You think you’re under-appreciated? You were a terrible husband and a father!” Morgan answered back. She was already in too deep and it couldn’t hurt more to speak honestly.

“ You are just like them! I knew I shouldn’t bring the bitch’s daughter, you were bound to be a bitch like your mother,” Joshua spat in Morgan’s face. “ I hate you!” she said and then proceeded to say more but her breath got caught by the swing at her stomach.“ Maybe you’ll join your so-loved mother in hell, where she’s right now,” Joshua said as he kept beating his daughter.

The truth was, this wasn’t the first time that Joshua beat his daughter. And it certainly wasn’t the first time it hurt. But hearing those last words, they were painful. Suddenly, Morgan stopped fighting back and yelling. Her sole focus was on the last words her father said. Her mother had died?

She tried to picture her mother, as best as she could. Seven years ago, when she was ten, her father had woken her up in the middle of the night and put her in the car. They drove away and she was never allowed to contact the rest of her family. Her brother was two years older than Morgan, he’d be nineteen now.

As Morgan was growing up her father fed her lies, about her mother, brother, and where they used to live. It was only when she grew up, realized the pattern that, she understood what was happening. That’s when the beatings started. And she was scared to do something about it. But now, the news about her mother, that changed everything.

The last memory she had of her mom was her putting Morgan to bed that night and then yelling back to their mother. She didn’t even get to have a goodnight’s kiss and now she never would.

When Morgan woke up she was on the floor. Her body ached. But not more than her heart. As she scanned the room she found her father passed out on the sofa. She got up as quickly and silently as she could. When she got to the bathroom her whole body was covered in bruises. Her lip was swollen and her forehead had a cut which she bled out of. After quickly wiping the blood off she rushed to her room.

Morgan got a little bag and put whatever clothes that came to her hand. Then she sped out of the room with the bag. Luckily Joshua was still sleeping and one good thing about him was that he was a heavy sleeper. She grabbed her wallet and took whatever cash he had. “ Take that sucker,” she murmured.

Joshua had moved them to Spokane. She needed to take a bus to Seattle then another one from there to La Push. It was going to be a long journey but one she was prepared to take. As she raced to the street she called a cab to get to the station.

The road to Seattle was long but it wasn’t a problem because of her pain she spent most of the road sleeping. Although it wasn’t any help, for the whole time she was asleep she had the same nightmare. Her mom.

When she got to Seattle her pain was unbearable. She was barely able to walk. But that didn’t stop her. She got the ticket for La Push. Since that route wasn’t taken frequently the bus left from another station. A bit far away from the main one. It was like the universe was against Morgan. Nonetheless, she started walking. And, of course, since she was on the best terms with faith, it started raining. With each step she took her vision became blurry and it was harder to move her foot. Soon, she collapsed into the side of the road.

Morgan woke up. She was in a car, a luxurious one than the ones she got used to, laying in the back seat. Her head was pounding. Her hand unintentionally went there to check and she found a bandage over her head.

“ Good morning,” a charismatic voice said. Morgan’s eyes drifted to the front seat. A young blonde guy was driving the car. Next to him sat an equally charming raven-haired lady. “ Morning,” she said, “ Who are you and what am I doing in your car?”

The couple giggled. “ My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. We were on a business trip in Seattle and we found you passed out on the side of the road. I’m a doctor so I helped you,” he explained.

Morgan nodded and thanked him. Then suddenly she shot up and sat on the seat with realization. “ Wait! You didn’t bring me to a hospital or anything, right?” she asked. Esme turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. “ No honey, we didn’t. Why?” she asked her.

Morgan took a deep breath. Although they seemed like good people and ridiculously _good looking_ people, she didn’t know them well enough to spill her secrets. “ No reason,” she said, “ Where are you taking me?”

“ We live in Forks, it’s a relatively small town, you might not know about it,” Carlisle answered. Morgan took a moment to think. “ That’s close to La Push, right? I have family there,” she said. Even saying the word ‘family’ came strange to her. A family she hadn’t been a part of for seven years.

“ Yes, it’s about a half an hour drive,” Esme answered. Morgan took a deep breath in relief. She actually thought she would get caught but no, it seemed like she was going to do what she set out to do. “ Why don’t you get some more rest? I’m sure you could use it and we still have a couple of hours left on the road,” Carlisle said. Morgan nodded and in an instant she was asleep.

After Carlisle was sure that the girl was asleep he turned to his wife. The bruises he tended was not unfamiliar to him. He had seen the type before in his many years of practicing medicine. He has seen them on Esme and to some extend in Rosalie. “ You know,” he said silently, “ those were not usual bruises,” he said. Esme nodded. “ I know, the poor thing, she must’ve been through so much,” she whispered. “ What are we going to do with her?” she asked. Carlisle sighed. “ When she wakes up we’ll ask her about her family. We might not be able to go there but maybe Bella can help,”

When the car pulled up at the house Carlisle grabbed his equipment while Esme gently woke Morgan up. Normally they’d let her sleep but Carlisle wanted to make sure there was no internal damage so they needed her to be awake in periods.

Morgan opened her eyes and it was seen that she was scared. Upon seeing Esme she relaxed. “ This is our home, let’s get some food in you then we can talk. How does it sound?” she asked in her usual caring mom voice. Morgan nodded and got out of the car.

Esme had called on the road and asked Edward to bring some food. He was dropping Bella at her house because she was going to La Push to visit Jacob.

When they entered the living room, the whole family was there. “ This is our family,” Esme said then introduced, everyone. Upon seeing them the only thing that came to Morgan’s mind was that this family had freaking genes. All of them were pretty good looking. And Carlisle and Esme were too young to have all these children. It was impossible.

“ I’m Morgan,” she shyly said. She was uncomfortable. After everything she’d been through, she walked into a room of five ridiculously hot people with their equally hot parents. Suddenly she felt a rush of relaxation. One of the guys, Jasper was giving her a smile, she smiled back and let it go.

After eating, it had been some time since she ate freshly homemade hot food besides her own, Carlisle and Esme walked her to a room. “ I’d like to check your bandages, could you please take off your shirt?” Carlisle asked her. Morgan nodded and proceeded to do so as Carlisle grabbed his equipment.

“ I know that you might not be comfortable telling us what happened but if you want you can talk to us. We can help you,” Esme said. Morgan bit her lip. Carlisle removed the bandage and it hurt, plus the question she was asked was not an easy one to answer. “ No, it’s fine, nothing has happened to me that I can’t take care of myself. I just need to get to my family,” she said.

“ Did your family do this to you?” Esme asked her. Morgan shook her head. “ No, that’s why I’m trying to get to them,” she said. That was the best way she could answer without telling them all the details. “ Who are your family? We’d at least like to help you find them,”

Morgan took a deep breath as Carlisle finished up what he was doing. “ Believe me, you’ve already helped me a lot Doctor Cullen. I’m looking for my brother, he lives on the reservation. His name is Sam,” she said.

“ Sam, Sam Uley?” Esme asked. Morgan’s head shot up and nodded. “ Yes. Do you know him?” she asked hopefully. Carlisle smiled. “ In a way, yes. We’re acquainted,” he said. Esme smiled. “ I’m going to talk to Edward,”

After Carlisle was done he showed Morgan to a room. A guest bedroom. “ There’s also a bathroom inside. You can take a shower. We’ll let you know when we hear from your brother,” Morgan nodded and thanked him again, for everything. The shower offer seemed like heaven to her. Because most of their money went to rent, food, electricity, and alcohol it had been a while since she took a hot shower. And based on the wealth she had seen, she could assume that they had hot water. Because god forbid if her dad did do that instead of spending the money on the TV and beer. Plus, after everything she’d been through a hot long relaxing shower seemed like what she needed.

Meanwhile, Esme rushed to Edward’s side. She didn’t even need to tell him anything. He had heard the conversation and also Esme’s thoughts. So Edward called Bella and asked him to talk to Jacob and/or Sam. When they got the confirmation that Sam, in fact, had a sister named Morgan, they invited them to the house.

By the time that Bella, Jacob, and Sam came to the Cullen residence Morgan was already out of the shower. She was more relaxed. No one was seen anywhere so she started to walk in the house and found herself in the back porch where it overlooked the forest.

“ I love this place too,” a familiar voice said. It was Esme. She was with Alice and Jasper. “ It’s beautiful,” she said. The Cullens smiled. “ Thank you, dear,” Esme said. Morgan bit the insides of her lip. “ I’ve already thanked Doctor Cullen, but also thank you. You didn’t know me yet you helped a stranger, opened your house to them. I don’t know how I could ever repay you,” Morgan said. “ You’re welcome,” Esme said as she embraced Morgan in a hug.

Esme was careful not to hurt Morgan but since the bruising was still fresh she flinched. “ Oh, I’m sorry,” Esme said. Morgan smiled. “ It’s okay, I’m used to it,” she said.

Bella’s old loud red truck parked in front of the house. After hers, a black truck pulled up. Sam got out of it.

After getting the call Bella asked Jacob about Morgan. He told her that he remembered Sam having a little sister but that she moved away years ago with their father. Then they went to Emily’s house to explain the situation. At first, Sam got angry with the mention of his father but calmed down when he heard about his sister. Then he got riled up again when he learned she was with the Cullens.

Carlisle opened the door. “ Sam. Thanks for coming,” he said and reached his hand for a handshake. Sam reluctantly held it but let go of it immediately. As soon as Bella came in with Jacob, Edward pulled her to his side.

“ Are you sure that it’s my sister? And what is she doing with you?” Sam asked, trying to contain his emotions the best way he could. “ I think it’d be best if we talked for a little bit before you see her. Esme and the kids are with her so she’s safe,”

“ Much safe as she could be with leeches around her,” Jacob murmured and Bella shot him a glare. Sam and Carlisle sighed. Carlisle started walking to the living room upstairs where the rest followed her.

“ We’re sure it’s your sister, she told us herself and Edward was present when she said it. She wasn’t lying,” Carlisle started. “ Esme and I found her passed out on the side of the road. I tended to her injuries,” he said. “ Injuries? What do you mean? Is she okay?” Sam asked.

Carlisle nodded. “ I did the best I can. For now, there doesn’t seem to be any complications. I didn’t let her sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong. The other stuff should be healed in a couple of weeks,”

“ What happened to her?” Sam asked. “ We don’t know but Esme told me that they heard her mumble the name ‘Joshua’ while she was out. Does that name ring any bells?” Edward asked Sam. His hands turned into a fist and Jacob put a hand to Sam’s shoulder.

“ Who is he again?” Bella asked. Jacob turned to her. “ His father,” he mumbled. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “ I’m alright, Is there anything else that I need to know?”

Carlisle told him to bring Morgan to the hospital by the next two weeks so that he could check on her and make sure there wasn’t anything wrong. Then they went downstairs, to the porch. Sam saw a girl hugging Esme Cullen, then flinching. “ It’s okay, I’m used to it,” he heard her say. Sam closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that their scumbag of a father did this to his sister and it wasn't the first time.

“ Morgan,” Carlisle called to her. Upon turning Morgan’s eyes caught the familiar face. He was tall and muscular but still had the same eyes. “ Sammy!” she squealed and ran to her big brother. Sam embraced his little sister in his arms.

Crashing her body to a literal mountain was painful but Morgan didn’t care at the moment. She missed his big brother. “ We’ll give you your privacy,” she heard someone say. Morgan couldn’t help but tears come into her eyes. “ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled.

“ Don’t be sorry, Momo, you’re here now, you’re safe,” he said. Upon hearing her childhood nickname Morgan burst into tears. “ He just told me, that, that Mom was, she was gone, I didn’t know about it,” she said. Sam nodded. “ It’s okay Mo, it’s okay, it will be okay,” he said.

After Morgan calmed down the Uley’s thanked the Cullen’s and hopped onto Sam’s truck. On the road, Morgan fount out their mother died because of a heart attack. She learned that their mother never gave up on her and kept looking. That made her cry a bit more. When she calmed down Sam informed her that there was someone else at the house he was staying in.

“ Who?” she asked him. He smirked. “ My fiancee,” he answered. “ Wait, what! Oh my god! Sammy!” she squealed and Sam laughed. Even though it had been years their bond didn't change, it never could. “ Is it Leah?” Morgan asked him. She remembered her brother spending almost any free time with her, even when they were little.

Sam’s smile faded away. “ Uhm, no. It’s someone else. Emily,” he said. Morgan nodded. “ Okay, tell me about my sister-in-law,” she said and Sam’s smile was restored. As he talked about Emily, Morgan could see the way his eyes shined.

Emily walked out on the porch when she heard the familiar sound of Sam’s car. Sam gave her a quick kiss and then turned to Morgan. “ Momo this is Emily,” he said. “ It’s so nice to meet you!” Both girls said at the same time, then giggled, then hugged. Emily showed her to the guest bedroom. The three had a quick chat and Morgan felt so connected to Emily. It was as if she knew her all along.

Then the couple let Morgan sleep because they figured she was still tired from everything. After she went to bed Sam told Emily about what he found out. And how everything fuelled his hate for his father even more. “ He’s a scumbag,” Emily said.

“ Thank you, for letting Morgan stay here, you didn’t have to,” Sam said as he kissed Emily’s hand. She was sitting on his lap and they were cuddling. “ Sam, how could you say something like that? She’s family. She’s my sister too, and, it’s my pleasure, she seems nice,” she said. Sam smiled. “ I love you,”he said and kissed Emily. “ I love you too,” she replied.

“ About that she’s family, are you going to tell her? Because if not, it’d be pretty hard to keep it from her,” Emily said. Sam sighed. “ I don’t know. She’s not an imprint or an elder. But that doesn’t mean anyone else knows too. Harry, Sue, they know. Bella Swan, she knows too. Maybe it won’t do her harm to know the truth,” Sam said. Emily nodded. “ Yeah, I think she can handle it, she’s your sister after all,”

The next morning, after everyone came to the house and ate breakfast Sam gathered them all outside. “ As some of you may know, last night, Morgan came back home. She’s currently sleeping.Emily and I plan on telling her everything after she gets better, we’ll ease into it. Meanwhile, I don’t want anyone,” he said while he eyed the boys except Jared, “ getting funny ideas, she’s my baby sister,” he said. Embry laughed and playfully hit Paul’s shoulder. “ Yeah, tell that to Paul,” he said. Paul snickered but after a glare from Sam, his smile faded. “ Okay, okay, got it, she’s off-limits,”

“ Sam! Sam!” Emily started yelling all of a sudden. The pack immediately ran inside. “ What? What is it?” Sam asked once he got inside. Emily was on the stairs. “ I went up to wake Morgan but she was throwing up,” she said. Sam rushed upstairs, to the bathroom. Morgan was kneeling next to the toilet.

She wiped her mouth off. “ Are you okay?” he asked her. Morgan nodded. “ Yeah, Carlisle said that could happen. A side effect of a trauma or something. I really don’t remember,” she said. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “ Really. Look, if you don’t, believe me, we can ask when we go for the check-up. Promise,” she said. Sam nodded. “ Very well, why don’t you come downstairs, there are some people I’d like you to meet,” he said. Morgan nodded. Sam reached his hand out and checked for her temperature. “ I think you have a fever, we’ll ask him about it too,”

After washing her face the Uley’s went down. The pack was outside, scattered on the front. Paul and Jared were hitting each other playfully. Embry and Quil were talking to Emily and Leah were sitting by herself. Jacob was messing with Seth.

Emily introduced Morgan to Embry, Quil and Seth. She met Jacob yesterday and she remembered Leah. Then Emily pointed the two guys remaining. “ Those dummies are Paul and Jared,” she said. The boys heard her and Paul turned around so he could tell her off playfully. But the minute he did and set his eyes on the girl next to Emily, his world stopped.

“ Oh my god! Oh my god! I can’t believe this! Shit!” Jared started to scream and jump around. That got the other guys focus and soon they started to react the same way. “ What’s going on?” Sam said as he got out. Everyone stopped and looked at Paul. It only took a second for Sam to get what was happening. Paul gulped. Then he turned around and started running to the forest. Jared burst out into laughter. “ I’ll go after him,” he said.

Morgan turned to her brother. “ That was weird Sammy, who have you been hanging with in my absence?” she asked him. Sam sighed. “ Yeah, about that, we need to talk a—“ he got interrupted by Emily. “ After breakfast,” she said. Morgan turned to her. “ Yes, please. I’m starving,”

The breakfast was rather delightful. The pack left Sam, Emily, and Morgan alone so they could freely talk. Sam talked about what his life used to be like after Morgan and their father left, of course with leaving out some details. Sam told her about their mother, how she tried to find Morgan but couldn’t.Then Morgan told him about a bit of her life. How many times she tried to contact or run away from their father and back home. “ I’m almost eighteen, it’s in less than a month. That’s how long I’ve gotta stay hidden then I’m free,” Morgan said. Sam nodded.

“ But, what about your school?” Emily asked her. Morgan shrugged. “ I, erm, I actually finished it early,” She said, “ I was getting tired of dad and his shenanigans so I dropped out without telling him, got a job and that’s how I was able to afford some of the bills and stuff that dad forgot and didn’t care. I got my GED last semester,” Morgan explained. “That’s very impressive, although I’m sad to hear that you had to go through that,” Emily said. Morgan shrugged again as she stuffed her face in one of the muffins Emily made. “ Thanks, by the way, these muffins are amazing,”

Then after breakfast, just Sam was about to sit Morgan down and tell her everything Emily interrupted again and proposed they go to the beach and have a barbecue there for the evening. Of course, Sam agreed then let the rest of the pack know about it. When Morgan went upstairs for a nap, Sam took his fiancee aside. “ Em, why aren’t you letting me tell her?”

Emily sighed. “ Sam, she’s been through a lot. Honestly, this morning scared me a lot. I think we should let her relax for a bit before telling her something like this. I mean, she doesn’t know what Cullens are, she thought they were just friendly people. Learning about them might make her stressed and with all she’s got on her plate, it’s best to let her relax a bit. Don’t you think so?”

Sam didn’t speak for a moment as he thought over what Emily said. Then he briefly kissed her. “ You’re right, I’ve got her back after all these years and I don’t want to do something like dad and hurt her,”

A couple of hours later Morgan was ready. Emily gave her a cute dress and let her use her makeup. Then they hopped on Sam’s truck and started driving. When Sam pulled on to the beach Morgan squealed. “ Oh my god, Sammy, I remember this place!” She jumped out of the truck and quickly walked to the shore. “ It’s the same,” she said as the memories of she and her brother running around together when they were little rushed to her mind. If she could go back to then and live in those moments forever she honestly would. There were no worries, no problems back then.

As the pack started to arrive they lit up a big bonfire. As more of the guys came Morgan started to realize a pattern. All of their hair was cut, which was unusual for their community, they had this kind of tattoo on their shoulders, they were all really muscular and they were all shirtless. Like, it was understandable to wear a dress and a jacket on top but they were on a beach in Washington in Winter at night. How the hell on earth could they go walking around like that?

Sam and Emily were in charge of food, as usual. Jared had brought his girlfriend, Kim, and they were obviously hanging out together. Jacob and Seth were playing ball. Leah was watching the boys play and call out on their mistakes. Paul was sitting nervously next to Jared and Kim. They were telling something to him but Morgan wasn’t in the earshot of hearing. She talked to pretty much everyone besides Paul.

After Emily got frustrated with Sam about his cooking she sent her away so he ended up next to Morgan, talking and joking. As they were laughing Sam realized how much he had missed his little sister. She asked him where Embry and Quil was but Sam briefly answered that they had some work to do, then luckily Emily called out to him so he left.

Just as Sam left Morgan turned around to go talk to Leah or someone but Paul was standing behind her. “ Hey,” he said. Morgan chuckled. “ So you can talk?” she said. Paul didn’t say anything for a while then smiled. “ Yeah, sorry about that, I, uhm, just had a lot on my mind,” he stuttered. Morgan playfully rolled her eyes. “ Alright, I think I’ll believe you,” she said then reached her hand out. “ We never got to formally meet since you ran away, I’m Morgan,”. Paul chuckled. “ And I believe you’ll never let me live that down, I’m Paul,” he said then grabbed her hand and shook it. As they were having a handshake they heard Jared hollering at them. Paul turned around and cussed at him but Jared laughed it off.

Then Sam and Emily started serving the food so the group got together and sat around the fire. Since Morgan was last talking to Paul they sat next to each other and got to talking. Another thing that Morgan realized was that all of the boys ate like wolves. Literally like animals. He counted them eating at least four hamburgers. Four huge, juicy burgers. Morgan was a big eater too but she was able to eat two barely.

As the food was almost done and there were jokes flying around the group stopped when there was a loud howling coming from the forest. Everyone stopped and then turned to Sam. “ What are you guys look all so serious about? It’s just a howl, aren’t you supposed to be used to it?” Morgan asked them. Sam looked at his sister then sighed. “ Let’s go,” he said as he got up. Suddenly everyone but Morgan, Emily and Kim got up and walked to the woods.

“ Is it me or was that really weird?” Morgan asked the two remaining girls. Emily smiled. “ We should go too, cmon Kim, we’ll give you a ride home,” she said as she got up and started to clean up. Morgan furrowed her eyebrows because she realized that her question went unanswered. But she decided not to dwell on it, for now, because although her brother and Emily did their best to make her feel like she was family she’d been gone for too long, there’d surely be things that she missed.

The next morning when Morgan woke up she heard the argument coming downstairs. “ We must do something about her Sam, she can’t keep coming here, something bad is going to happen,” someone said. “ I know, I know, but Cullens think that they got it under control and unless she crosses the border it’s their problem,” Sam said. “ Yeah, I’m sure the leeches can get rid of one of their own,”

By the last comment, Morgan was seen through the stairs. She was still in her pajamas and the look Paul gave her didn’t go unnoticed by her. As she walked into the room Morgan didn’t expect to see everyone there looking stressed. “ What’s going on guys?” she asked them. Because she didn’t understand a damn thing by what she heard.

Sam smiled. “ Nothing Mo, don’t worry about it. Why don’t you go change while Emily prepares some breakfast for you? Then you’ll go to the hospital for your check-up,” he said. Morgan bit her lip without nodding. She knew something was up. “ Alright, how can I get there?” she asked him. “ I’ll drive you,” he said.

After breakfast, Sam and she got on the truck and he started driving. It was also good for Sam so he could talk to the leeches leader about the red hair. He was nervous, the pack was getting bigger, Morgan came home, cold ones kept coming, his problems and responsibilities were getting bigger. Plus, not telling Morgan everything was stressing him out.

For the whole way, Morgan knew what was up, even though she didn’t see her brother for seven years she still knew him and she knew that he was overwhelmed by something. She figured that he was still not comfortable enough to tell her so she decided to wait until he was ready.

As they pulled to the parking lot Morgan turned to her brother. “ Did you call Dr.Cullen ahead? Does he know that we’re coming?”, Sam didn’t say anything but sigh. “ I don’t think we need to Momo. He told us to come by this week and come on, this is Forks, I hardly think there’s a rush hour,”

Just like Sam said Carlisle wasn’t busy so when he heard the Uley’s were there he let them in immediately. Morgan sat on the examination bed while Sam closed the door and leaned on it. Carlisle started to do the usual examination quietly. “ Everything looks fine,” he said when he finished. Morgan looked at Sam and pulled her tongue out. “ Told you so,” she snickered.

“ Not so fast, she woke up throwing up yesterday, and she has a fever, ” Sam said. Morgan rolled her eyes. Carlisle looked between the two. “ That could happen but if you’d like to make sure that everything’s fine completely we can ask for a blood test,” he said. Sam nodded. “ Yeah, let’s do that,”

After giving blood Morgan thanked Carlisle then she and Sam walked back to their truck. “ Morgan,” Sam said before she got in the car. She turned to him. “ You know that I’m really happy that you are here, right?”. Morgan smiled, really smiled. “ I know Sammy, I’m happy to be back too,”

For the next few days, Morgan didn’t do anything specific with her day. She’d sleep in, hang out with Emily and the guys when they came by to eat. She’d developed a close friendship with Paul and Jared. She made friends with everyone but the two boys were closer, as close as they could be in a few days anyway. But it was easy to talk and hang out with them, especially Paul. Making fun of him was the highlight of the last days. Although she caught Sam sometimes looking funnily at Paul and her.Also, Carlisle called and said that the results were back and everything seemed fine.

Sometimes Bella came by the house and they’d exchange a few words. She usually wasn’t at the house for more than five minutes. She’d come by, say hello to Emily and Morgan, then take off with Jacob. For a while, she thought they were a couple but Paul told her that Bella was dating Edward. Morgan still wasn’t convinced about that.

Then, one day, Jacob came back later than he was used to. Plus he looked furious. “ What happened?” Sam interjected. “ I kissed Bella, “he was breathing heavily. In a minute everyone was outside, watching the two. “ And, what else?” Sam asked. Jacob gave him a glare. “ She punched me and broke her arm,”

“ Wow, she must have one weak punch game,” Morgan said and Jacob’s attention turned to her. He almost growled at her which made Paul jump in front of her. “ Excuse me?” Morgan raised her voice as Sam yelled “ Jacob! Calm down!”. But it was too late as Jacob’s breathing got heavier and he started shaking. Within a few seconds, Jacob was gone and a brown giant wolf was standing where he used to be.

As Jacob transformed Paul grabbed Morgan and jumped back to be safe from the jump. “ Shit,” Sam said. Morgan was tall, almost as tall as the guys, so she could see what was happening from over Paul’s shoulders. “ What the actual fuck?” she said in shock as her eyes stuck at the wolf.

The wolf took a step towards the two as he growled. To be honest, Morgan was picking up on Jacob for the last days she’s been here. Since she wasn’t convinced about Bella she’d taunt him. Maybe after everything that happened today it Jacob was finally fed up.

As the wolf made a move Paul jumped forward, shifting mid-air, tackling the brown wolf and then rolling inside the trees.As Paul was jumping he had accidentally pushed Morgan back and she fell. Even though she was on the ground her eyes were where the wolves used to be. When they were out of reach she turned to her brother. “ You’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” she said. Sam sighed then he turned to Jared and Embry. “ Please go take care of this,” he said as he walked towards his sister and helped her get up then they went inside.

When Sam was finished Morgan was left speechless. She didn’t know what to say. ‘ Fuck, fuck, fuck! It’s all real!’ was the only thought running through her mind at that moment. All the stories her mother told her when she was little, or the legends Billy Black would tell at the bonfire’s, they were all real.

“ Is this what you’ve been keeping from me, Sam?” Morgan asked. Sam nodded. “ I’m sorry, normally only the pack members, imprintee’s and the elders get to know. But it all got so messy and I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. You’ve been through so much and I wanted to give you some time to adjust,” he explained. Morgan nodded. She wondered what an imprintee was but decided that was a question for later.

Morgan was trying to process it all when the rest of the boys came inside. The whole pack was now in the kitchen, watching Morgan. Her eyes were focused on one point. Although she was looking there her mind was elsewhere. She kept replaying the transformation inside her head over and over again.

“ I think we broke her,” Jared finally said. Paul flicked him and Sam gave him a glare. Emily huffed and sat next to Morgan. “Sweetie, are you alright?” she asked. Morgan closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and got up. “It takes more than this to break me, Jared, I’m just trying to process it all,” she answered. Jacob coughed. “ Morgan, I’m so sorry for wolfing out on you. I was angry and sometimes we can’t control it,” he said. She just shrugged.

After the initial shock, Morgan seemed fine. She was digesting the information, slowly. Emily instantly got to cooking and started giving everyone orders to lighten up the room. Only Paul and Morgan didn’t get any orders so they decided to take a walk around the house.

“ We’re really fast and strong, even in our human form. We can hear each other’s thoughts when we’re on our wolf form. Also, we don’t get cold, our body temperature is extremely high. That’s why we usually go around in just shorts, it makes it easier to transform if there’s an emergency,” Paul explained. “ Oh, and I thought you were running around practically naked just to give me a show,” Morgan said and chuckled. “ What do you mean ‘if there’s an emergency’?” she asked. Pauls shrugged. “ Vampires,”

“ So, it all happened because the vampires came back?” Morgan asked. Paul nodded and hummed. “Who are they? Do I know them?” she asked again. Paul bit his lip. “ I’m not sure Sam would like me telling you,” he answered. Morgan smirked. “So, they are someone I know,”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you could say that I guess,” he said. Morgan smiled. “How about you give me some clues, but not tell it to me directly? That way you won’t be disobeying your big scary Alpha,” she inquired. She realized that she had this kind of power over Paul that whenever she asked him for anything he’d do it. Without much fuss, Paul easily gave in.

“Alright, alright, they’re this group of people, like a family, and, uhm, they do not live on the Reservation but you met them, even been to their house, and we don’t really like them. Ring a bell?” he said. And within seconds Morgan gasped.“The Cullens?, Well, that explains their extra unworldly attractiveness,”. Paul gave her a look. “Morg, cmon, I’m sure you at least know one person who’s far more ulterior,”

Morgan gave her a funny look. “ And who may that be Mr.Wolf?” she asked. Paul smiled. “ I think you know who it is,” he said. As they were exchanging words both had gotten close to each other, like really close. For a while, they just looked at each other. “Are you gonna go for it or is that too advanced for the wolf?” Paul gave her one of his infamous smirks and leaned in.

“ Morgan! Paul! Dinner’s ready!” Sam shouted. Morgan giggled and turned around towards the house. Paul huffed. “ Perfect timing Sam, perfect timing,” he whispered and caught up to Morgan.

Two weeks passed. In that time Morgan integrated into the pack. Neither Paul nor she ever talked about that moment in the woods. Like, yes, they would flirt with each other but it was only that. Nothing more.

One day while Embry, Quil, Leah, and Paul were at the house. They were sitting with Morgan. She thought how it was so cool of Leah for to be the only female shifter. Even though Leah wasn’t fond of it, Morgan was in awe of her. When she was little and Leah came over they’d played together for a little while. Morgan was fond of Leah.

“ Hey, you’re Sam’s sister, maybe you’ll transform too,” Quil said. Embry focused on Morgan. “ You know, Quil, you might be right. Look at her. She’s tall, muscular. Just like Leah. It’s obvious she’s a hothead, like some people,” he muttered. Paul rolled his eyes. “Have you experienced any symptoms?” Leah quietly asked Morgan.

Maybe having another female shifter would take the pressure off of her.

“ What are the symptoms exactly?” Morgan asked. “ Have your physique suddenly build up? Like at an abnormal rate?” Embry asked. “Is the weather hotter for you than it is normally? And is your body temperature up?” Quil asked.Morgan thought about it for a while. She had her period and it was hot for her, she thought that was the reason. Then she looked at her arms and legs. They kind of seemed more fit than usual. Or maybe it was because she was active here? Being in the woods? “ I think that’s enough questioning for today. If she’s a shifter, we’ll learn about it soon enough, won’t we?” Paul said.

That night Jacob came over to the packhouse, while everyone was there. He said that he had some news to share. That a leech, that was their word for vampire, was in Bella’s house and Jacob offered the pack’s help.

“ Jake,” Sam said but he shook his head. “ No, Sam, even if you guys don’t help, I’ll do it on my own,” he said. “ Jacob!” Sam said in his authoritative tone. He shut up. “ The Swan House is their land. However, the leech must be the one we couldn’t catch the other day. Which means it may come back. Plus, Bella is human and it is our duty. We’ll help,” he said.

And with the sudden protection detail, all the thoughts on Morgan being a shifter got forgotten.

For the first couple of days, the co-operation went well. The Cullens would guard Bella until the wolves arrived so they could go and feed. Paul informed Morgan that the unspoken interaction between the two kinds wasn’t pretty, but hey, they weren’t there to make friends.

Then, one day, when most of the pack was on patrol and the rest were on Bella duty, only Emily, Morgan, Paul and Seth were at the house. Emily, knowing everything, grabbed Seth to do some ‘hard work’ and giving the two teenagers some space. God knew Sam was watching them like a hawk.

“ So, uhm, we never did get to finish our conversation, back in the woods,” Paul said. Morgan smiled. “ Which one?” She played dumb. Paul bit his lip. “You know, where you admitted that I’m single-handedly the most handsome piece you’ve ever seen? Ring any bells?” Morgan giggled. “ Doesn’t sound very familiar, are you sure it’s not your ego imagining things?”

Paul rolled his eyes. “ Nah, I’m pretty sure you were falling for me,” he said confidently. Morgan gasped and took a step closer to him. “ Me? Oh, you must have hit your giant head to a tree or something, you were the one who couldn’t take his eyes off of me!”

Then, the two being the two of them, had gotten physically closer again and started a staring contest. “ I’m very stubborn,” Morgan said. “ I think I can handle you Morg,” Paul slowly said.

“ Yeah, _Morg_ , about that, where did that come from?” Morgan asked him. She had different variations of her name, but not Morg. Paul shrugged. “Well, Mo and Momo is reserved for Sam. The other guys are kind of afraid to give you any nicknames. But Morg, well, it’s unique to me and I like that,” he whispered.

Morgan furrowed her eyebrows. “ Wait, why is everyone afraid to give me nicknames? And why aren’t you?” she asked him. Paul shrugged. Morgan got that she couldn’t get the answers at that exact moment. “ So, you like having a nickname for me, all your own?” she flirtatiously said. Paul gulped and nodded. “ Well, so do I,”

To be honest, Morgan wasn’t afraid. She had always been strong and never been afraid to tell what she wanted. She wasn’t shy like that. And no lie, she wasn’t blind, there was a special connection with Paul.

But it looked like Paul was so cautious about everything. He chose his words carefully, acted carefully. Morgan was aware. There was something else that they weren’t telling her. Well, nothing was kept hidden from Morgan, not for long at least.

“ Paul, be honest with me,” she said confidently. “ Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now?” she asked him. Paul’s expression was enough to say that Morgan got him by surprise. He gulped and nodded. “ Good, so do I,” she said, then leaped forward and connected her lips with his.

The first feeling she got was the warmth of his lips. She knew that their body was hot, no pun intended, but it was different now. Something tingled in her stomach. As the warmness covered her body she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. It felt like their bodies were in sync with each other, and with just one kiss. It felt strangely comfortable.

Then Paul reached back and said “ Truck,”. Morgan rolled her eyes. “ Wow, that’s what a girl wants to hear after a kiss, ‘ Truck!’”. Paul shook his head. “ Believe me, I’ve got many things to say about the kiss but a truck is headed this way and it’s not someone we know,”

As a familiar black truck came into view Morgan sighed. “ Oh my god! I can’t believe this,” she growled. “ What?” Paul asked her but Morgan didn’t answer as she marched towards the porch. A man got off from the vehicle and snickered. “Figured you’d be here,” he spat. “ What the hell are you doing here?” Morgan shouted. She was angry.

Emily and Seth came when they heard Morgan’s voice. Emily was the only one old enough to remember who he was. “ Seth, go and bring Sam here, now!” she said. Seth nodded and started running inside the woods.

“ I came here to get what’s mine,” he said. Morgan rolled her eyes. “ I’m not your possession,” she spat back. He laughed. “ You aren’t eighteen, and since your dear mother is dead, I legally own you, Morgan, now let’s not let this clown show continue, get in the car,” he said.

Paul protectively got in front of Morgan. “ She ain’t going anywhere with you,” he said. Joshua laughed. “ Boyfriend, Morgan? You know how I feel about that,” he said, threateningly. “ Guess who’s punishment just got two times worse,” he continued.

“ Look, you asshole, if you don’t have a death wish, I suggest you go now. Believe me when I say you don’t want to be here when Sam gets here, or worse, if you push my buttons,” Paul said, almost growling. Instead, Joshua laughed. “ Adorable. Am I supposed to be afraid of a teenager? Also, I’m not afraid of my own worthless son,” he said.

Joshua sighed. “ Morgan, did you really think you could run away from me? You know that I always find you, no matter where you go,” he said. Morgan clenched her fists. She finally managed to escape from her estranged father and came back. She was home. She was finally surrounded by people she actually liked. And him, he wanted to take it all away. Take her away from her family.

“ Morgan, this is the last time I’m using words, GET. IN. THE. CAR,” Joshua raised his voice. Morgan was furious. She shoved Paul away. Her breathing had fastened. Suddenly the cold Washington air was hotter than it had ever been. She could feel the rage and anger being pumped in her veins as she took steps towards her father. “ NO!” She shouted.

This was the man who cut her away from life and now he was trying to do it again. No, this time she wouldn’t let her.

Morgan heard Sam’s shouting voice from afar. He sounded like he was running, and he was angry. But that didn’t matter because as she looked at his father and his smug look, it only fueled her. She started to breathe way too fast, it was as if her whole body was now shaking. Her whole body hurt, what fueled her also hurt her. She was almost like a bomb that was about to go off in seconds. Then she exploded.

As Morgan opened her eyes she could feel the beast within her was now unleashed. She could feel at least four different voices in her head. She loudly growled as if she was expressing his anger out on him. Joshua was on the ground, shaking from horror. His eyes were fixed on Morgan. Or what used to be Morgan.

Because where she stood a minute ago was now standing a large grey wolf. And she was growling as she came towards him.

“ Shit!” Someone said. “ Morgan!” Sam yelled. He jumped in between the wolf and Joshua. “ You, you piece of shit! How dare you show your face here?” Sam yelled as he grabbed his father by the collar of his shirt and helped him up.

“ What the fuck? What’s this?” Joshua yelled. Morgan growled again. “ You know, I should kill you right here for what you’ve done to her, all these years. But that would be stooping to your level, and we’re better than that. Now, go, and never come back, you scum,” Sam threw him towards his car.

As Joshua practically moved at super speed to get out of there, Sam turned back and got closer to Morgan. “ Momo, I need you to try to get calm, it’s the only way you can transform back,” he cautiously said. Morgan stood still for a minute but her eyes were fixed on the road and the car. Joshua.

She growled and then went by Sam, starting to run and following the car. “ No, Morgan!” Sam yelled. He transformed after her and started running. He mind-linked the others who were on patrol to get ahead of them.

Morgan was fast, really fast. It was hard for Sam to catch up with her. He grabbed her from behind and made her fall over. He got over her body and growled loudly. Even though she was his sister Sam was still the Alpha and Morgan had to listen to her.

After his growl the two wolves looked at each other and then the violence in Morgan’s face disappeared. Sam got off of her body.

“ _Try to think happy or relaxing moments, Mo, that’s the key to transform back,”_ he thought.

Morgan whimpered.

“ _It’s not working, plus, if I transform here I don’t want to be naked, can we at least go back to the house?”_

Sam nodded.

They started to walk back to the house. Other thoughts started to chime in.

“ _I KNEW IT! I KNEW MORGAN COULD SHIFT TOO!”_

_“ Shut up Embry,”_

_“ But WE WERE RIGHT!”_

_" You shut it too Quil,”_

_“ Aw, man, Jared, you’re no fun,”_

_" Everyone, be back at Emily’s in an hour,”_

With that, Sam ended the conversation. As much as he could. Morgan giggled. Sam gave him a look and Morgan bumped her butt to his. “ _Cmon, Sam, even you’ve gotta admit that this is pretty cool,”_ she said. Sam whimpered.

When they got back, Emily was in front of the house with clothes. “ Well, I certainly can’t say that I was expecting this, but here, I took some clothes from your wardrobe. I sent the boys out back so you could change in peace. Sam, you go too,” Emily ordered. As Sam walked away Morgan closed her eyes.

She knew that everyone in the pack could now hear her thoughts, so she had to be careful what she thought when she was in the wolf form. It’d take some practice, but hey, that’s what the pack was there for, right?

She tried to picture relaxing memories. Her mother reading her bedtime stories, she and Sam playing when they were little, happy memories with the whole pack. In a few minutes, she felt the same pain she felt when the anger took over, and then she was on the ground, naked.

Morgan got up and took the clothes Emily left for her. After carefully putting them on she went inside and lay on the sofa. Her body was hurting. It wasn’t something she wasn’t used to. Then Emily got in. “ Is everything all right?” she asked her.

“ Where’s Sam?” Morgan asked her. Emily shrugged. “ Uhm, he’s talking to Paul. He’ll be back shortly,” she said. “ I’m hurt Emily, I don’t know if it was the transformation but I think some of my injuries have been affected,” Morgan said then lifted her shirt up. The faded places were now pink again.

Emily took a deep breath as she examined them. “ Well, I’m not an expert on wolf anatomy but as far as I know, your healing is faster than a human’s so I think they should heal on their own in a short period of time. How about I give you some ice to put on it?” Emily asked. Morgan nodded. “ Also, I’m sure Sam will be here to give you Wolf 101 shortly,” Emily said as she gave the ice bag to Morgan. They chuckled.

About ten minutes later, Morgan was feeling better and Sam came in. “ Where’s Paul?” Morgan asked him. “ I sent him home,” he answered. Morgan nodded. “ Can we talk Momo?” Sam asked. “ We’ve got a lot to talk about,” he added.

The Uley siblings were walking in the woods. Sam was telling Morgan about the nature of the wolves, what she needed to be careful about, basically what Emily put as Wolf 101. “ Our transformation is usually triggered by anger. Even now, for me, if I get too angry I could phase. You need to learn how to control your emotions so you don’t cause an accident.” he said. “A kind of accident like Emily’s?” Morgan asked. Sam gave her a glare. “ What? I’m not blind nor stupid,” she said. Sam sighed. “ Yes, luckily there’s only her around you that you can actually hurt,” he said.

“ From tomorrow morning we’ll start your training, you’re my sister but you need to know how to protect yourself, you’ve got different responsibilities now. All of us are going to help you, especially Leah. I think her help will be better for you and maybe spending time with you will help her too,” Sam explained. Morgan nodded.

“ Okay, Sammy, now that I’m a wolf, I need you to answer a question of mine,” Morgan finally said, having build up her courage. “ Anything, Mo,” Sam said. She took a deep breath. “ You told me that only elders and the imprintee’s out of the pack get to know about all of this. But you didn’t tell me what an imprintee is,” she said. “ However, I remember from Mom’s bedtime stories what imprinting was. What? Don’t look at me like that. After a while, I was bored of the same princess true love stories and that was Mom’s solution,” Morgan added.

Sam sighed. “ So, I’m guessing you’ve already made the connection?” he asked her. Morgan nodded. “ Kind of, yeah. It’s when a shifter looks at that person for the first time and it’s like your soul mate, your purpose for living,” she explained. Sam nodded. “ I’m guessing Emily is yours?” she asked. Sam laughed. “ Yeah, exactly,” he said.

Morgan took a deep breath. “ How many of us have imprinted so far? Just asking out of curiosity,” she asked. “ 3 so far,” Sam said. “ I already know you, I’m guessing Jared and his girlfriend Kim, who’s the third?” Morgan asked again. Sam didn’t answer. “ We should go back, everyone should be back shortly,”

“ Nah Sammy, I think I’ll go and talk to Paul,” Morgan snickered and turned back. Sam sighed and grabbed Morgan’s arm softly. “ I don’t think that’s a good idea, there’s a reason why I sent him home,” he said. Morgan rolled her eyes. “ Why?” she asked as she crossed her arms. Sam took a deep breath. “ Because, I’m sure you figured it out already and just pushing my buttons now, Paul imprinted on you. And in the tribe’s history, we’ve never had any imprintee shift. We can’t know for certain that you’ll imprint on him too and we’ve gotta be careful. That’s why I was talking to him and why I sent him home. I don’t want any of you getting hurt,” Sam explained.

Morgan took a deep breath. She hadn’t thought of that. She didn’t want to hurt Paul, in any way. “ But isn’t knowing now would be better? Before things go further between us?” Morgan asked her brother. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “ What do you mean ‘between us’?” he asked. She rolled her eyes. “ I don’t think you want nor need to know the details, but if you must know, we only kissed,” she answered. “ Let’s just eat dinner, then we can decide,”

As ordered the pack came back just minutes after Sam and Morgan came back. They all hugged Morgan. “ Officially welcome to the pack,” Embry said. Morgan laughed at it. Then they got to dinner. Nobody asked why Paul wasn’t there. Emily announced that her nieces would come tomorrow to visit her.

After everyone left Morgan gave Sam a look. When they were little they didn’t usually talk aloud when it was just the two of them, it was like they could communicate with their looks.“ Fine,” he sighed. He turned around, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing down something. Then he gave it to Morgan along with the keys to the truck. “ Here’s his home address,”.Morgan gave her brother a big smile and hugged him. Then she practically sped to the truck. As she typed the address to the GPS she started the ignition.

For the whole ride, Morgan kept going over everything that happened today. The kiss, the transformation, imprinting. A part of her was scared. Scared of not imprinting on Paul and what would happen after that, because there wasn’t a single bone in her body that wanted to hurt Paul. Another part of her was angry that they kept this from her. Yes, obviously she wasn’t going to go all over Paul once she learned that they were destined for each other. Telling her everything without part felt like they really weren’t telling her ‘everything’ and that made her mad. And, another part of her was excited. Of what was expecting her if she imprinted on him.

It felt like today was the day her whole life changed. She finally, properly stood up to her father and didn’t let him kidnap her. She phased today. She kissed Paul today. It was about to be a month since she came back in a few days and she felt more like herself and happy than she did in the last seven years. And today, she felt complete.

She stopped in front of a house. There was no car around it. It was just on the edge of the woods, like Emily’s. Morgan took a deep breath. She thought it over on the way and actually drove very slow so she could have time to think but she was there. She didn’t know how to approach him, knock on the door, honk the horn, call him?

In the end, she decided to text him to come outside.

As she typed a tingling sensation took over her body. She was excited and frightened. She heard the house door opening and the sound of steps being taken. She took a deep breath and turned around.

As soon as she did her eyes directly found Paul’s. Morgan gasped as a tingle brushed over her, the world stopped spinning, gravity stopped holding her to the ground, the oxygen she breathed wasn’t keeping her alive and everything but Paul lost their colors. As if she was living inside a bubble all this time everything made sense.

“ Paul,” she managed to say. “ Is this how it feels like?” she asked. Paul nodded as he took a step towards her and smiled. “ Yes,” he whispered. Within seconds their bodies collided with each others. Now, now Morgan felt complete, like everything in her life was in order. Their lips found each other and then it was as if their bodies were dancing. They fit each other on every level imaginable.

The pack just ate dinner and joking around that Quil asked the newly couple about the details. “ Now, you’ve gotta admit, I handled all this imprinting thing much better than you did mister,” Morgan said. Embry high-fived her as Paul rolled his eyes. “ Yeah, yeah, you win,” he pouted.

Then Sam’s truck pulled up in the driveway. Emily got off with a two-year-old at her arms. She cooked before and then left to see her nieces. “ Hey, guys! Come say hi to Claire,” Emily said. “ Oh my god, she’s so cute!” Morgan exclaimed. Then the boys started greeting the toddler one by one.

“ Oh shit!” Embry yelled all of a sudden. “ Language!” Emily and Morgan yelled back. Everyone was looking at Quil, who looked like he was in a shock. “ Ooh, I know that face,” Morgan whispered. “ What? Really?” Emily exclaimed. Quil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “ I’m fine,” he said. He walked up to Claire who was standing next to Emily and holding her hand, got on his knees, and said, “ Hello Claire, I’m Quil,”.

“ Morgan,” Emily said and gently pushed Claire to her. Then he grabbed Quil’s arm and dragged him inside the house where Sam was. “ Hey sweetie, would you like to play a game?” Morgan asked Claire with a smile on her face. Claire nodded. “ How about hide-and-seek? Does that sound fun?” she asked again. “ Yes,” Claire softly said.

Morgan grabbed Claire then turned to the rest of the pack. “ You heard the boss, people, we’re playing hide-and-seek. Seth, would you like to be the ‘seeker?” Morgan asked. Seth smiled and nodded. Then he turned around and started counting.

Everyone started running and finding places to hide. Paul motioned Morgan to follow him and they went by the house. “ This is so obvious,” Morgan whispered. Paul rolled his eyes. “ Yeah, so obvious that he won’t bother to check and we’ll win. Unless you stop complaining and he hears us,” he said. Morgan pulled her tongue at him. Then Emily followed her and Paul smiled. Just like Paul predicted Seth went towards the woods to find them and the three of them ran to where he was and started yelling. “ We won! We won!”

After three rounds of hide-and-seek, Emily called Claire in. She played with someone else the whole game and she got close to Morgan, Paul, and Jacob. After they got in Quil walked out. Embry, Jacob, Morgan, and Paul went toward him. “ What happened?” Jacob asked. Quil shrugged. “ Emily’s pissed off. She doesn’t understand how I could imprint on a two-year-old. Sam said he didn’t know but since it did happen we couldn’t reverse it. I don’t know, it’s kind of fucked up, she’s fucking two years old!” he exclaimed.

“ Hey, whatever happens, we’re here for you,” Morgan said and hugged him. Just as Billy Black use to say when she was little, they were a tribe, a family. And family supported each other.

For the next week, while the pack went to school Morgan practice with Leah and Sam. She almost got the hang of it completely that shocked everyone. Not even Sam had that much control in a week. Then Morgan would join the pack for patrols. Sam didn’t allow her to go help the Cullens, just yet.

Also, they celebrated Morgan’s eighteenth birthday. They went to the beach. Emily even brought Claire. She was still weirded out about the whole Quil imprinting thing but she still let Quil play with her niece. They really hit it off, as much as they could. Paul gave Morgan a necklace. He said that it was handmade by him. Apparently Jacob did the same thing for Bella as her graduation gift and he got in on it. “ Thank you, I love it,” she said and kissed him.

The day after Morgan’s birthday, Jacob, Embry, and Quil went to the graduation party at the Cullen house. Then they learned that a newborn army was coming to Forks. If they were coming to their lands, it was obvious that the pack would fight. Even if it was alongside the leeches. They agreed to meet up to let the Cullens educate them on how to fight with a newborn.

Before they went to practice Sam told everyone to shift. Even if they were fighting at the same time this once, they were still the enemy and he didn’t trust them. No one argued and after phasing they went to the agreed place to meet up.

They walked off a small height where beneath stood the Cullens and Bella Swan. As they walked closer Edward turned to Carlisle. “ They don’t trust us enough to be in their human forms,” Edward said.

_“ That’s right blood-sucker,”_

_“ Keep your thoughts to yourself, Embry, this leech can read our minds, remember?”_

_“ Oh, yeah, forgot about that, thanks Leah,”_

“ They came, that’s what matters,” Carlisle said. “Will you translate?” he asked. Then Edward started to translate and they answered. After that Jasper started talking about how to fight with newborns and the Cullens demonstrated.

When it was a good hour with tips on how to fight a little break was given. Jacob walked over to Bella. Morgan was looking at Esme and Carlisle. She had come along a long way since she met them. They helped her and now they were ‘enemies’. Edward was by their side and he was talking to them. Then they looked over at Morgan while she heard Edward mouth her name. The couple smiled at her.

Morgan started walking toward them but Paul gently hit her.

_“ Morgan, what are you doing?”_

_“ Paul, sincerely, shut the fuck up,”_

Morgan growled. Paul growled back in response but didn’t stop her. She cautiously walked over to the three vampires watching her. “ Morgan, it is nice to see you healthy and up on your feet,”

Carlisle said once she got close. Morgan whimpered. “ She says thanks,” Edward said. “ And that it’s good to see you two, even under circumstances like this,” he added. “ Well, it is nice to see you too, darling, I hope you’re happy,” Esme sweetly said. Morgan nodded and leaned down so Esme could pet her.

As Esme reached her hand out they heard growls. Sam and Paul. Morgan turned back and growled back.

_“ I think I told you guys to shut up, relax, nothing’s gonna happen,”_

_“ Ooh, mama bear has her claws out,”_

_“ We’re wolves dummy, wake up Jared,”_

_“ I’m just trying to make sure you’re safe, Morgan,”_

_“ Well, I can ensure my own safety, you don’t own me and I can protect myself, Paul,”_

_“ Feisty,”_

_“ Shut up, Embry,”_

_“ I thought you had my back Quil,”_

_“ You’re unfortunately too young to understand,”_

_“ Shut up, I’m three months older than you,”_

_“ When are you babies get that if you just shut up Morgan would already be done with the blood-suckers and got back here already,”_

_“ I’m surprised to say this but Leah’s actually right,”_

_“ Thank you, Jacob,”_

Morgan internally sighed and got back to Esme. She slowly reached her hand out and then touched Morgan’s soft gray fur. She let out a happy sound. After Esme took her off of her head she went back to Paul’s side.

_“ See, it wasn’t that bad?”_

_“ I don’t like it,”_

_“ Well, you should. They saved my life, I’m grateful to them,”_

That day, after they got back Quil stayed over to play with Claire. Sam and Emily watched over them. The rest of the pack went home. Paul asked Morgan to come over to talk. They started walking to his house.

“ What did you want to talk about?” Morgan asked. Paul shrugged. “ Ugh, uhm, you know, how you said that they saved your life,” Paul said. Morgan furrowed her brows. “ Yeah, and?” she asked. He sighed. “ It just, it reminded me what kind of a life you used to have, before you came here. And I thought it was a conversation we needed to have in private. You know, with everyone else in our minds,” he softly said, trying to make a joke at the end.

Morgan broke out a faint smile. “ Yeah, still trying to get used to having eight different people in my head,” she said. Then an awkward silence fell upon them. “ So, uhm, what did you want to know about?”

Paul took a deep breath. “ I know that it wasn’t easy, and it was painful. After you came and we were doing patrol Sam was thinking of you and he remembered something. Obviously all of us who werewolves at that moment saw the memory too. It was when he came to pick you up and the leech was hugging you. Then you jumped back because of your injuries and she apologized but you said that ‘you were used to it’. Also, after your first phasing Sam told me to go home because the transformation had hurt your injuries but that you’ll be better now that you phased,” he said.

“ Wow, I, uhm, I didn’t know that Sam saw that, he didn’t tell me,” Morgan said. “ The years that I spent with my father, they’re not something that I’d like to remember but if I have to, I guess I’m glad it’s with you, and maybe sharing will help me forget it, or at least lessen the weight of it,” she added.

Paul hugged her and kissed her forehead. Then, after they started walking again he took her hand and held it, tightly, to show his support.

“ He was mean, you know? He only cared about himself. He’d always talk bad about Sam and mom. Would say he saved me from turning up just like them, that he should be a goddamn hero. Meanwhile, he just drank and drank and drank and left me to deal with all the work. He would barely put down a job but he always found new ones. After a while, he stopped paying for anything else but the TV and alcohol. That’s why I dropped out of high school and found a job. He thought I was going to school but I was actually working to pay the bills. And at night, I would study online, that’s how I got my GED. About when I was fifteen and started to stand up for myself, well, he got violent. I won’t get into details but I imagine you’ll figure it out. That’s when I started running away. But every, damn, time, he found me. I gave up a while after that, until, well, I heard about mom. That’s when I knew I had to come, that’s why I’m also grateful to Carlisle and Esme. Because if they hadn’t found me, if someone else did and took me to a hospital, they’d call him and it’d be over. If they hadn’t found me and brought me here, I don’t know, I might’ve never got the chance to try again,”

Tears had already started falling down slowly by the time Morgan finished. “ Baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through that, but, I promise, he’ll never get near you ever again, I’ll be sure of it and we will create memories so great that you won’t even remember the horrible ones ever again,” he said and wiped her tears away. Then he started to cover her face with kisses, just like Sam would do to Emily. Eventually, Morgan smiled then chuckled.

After the emotional talk, they made it into Paul’s house. They watched a movie, had a good time, and fell asleep snuggled next to each other. The newborn army was coming and this was one of the few moments they could have before the attack happened.

The next two days were just plain training. Sam wasn’t taking any chances, they might have the Cullens by their side but that didn’t mean they were just letting it all go. No one was complaining though, this was their home and the very reason they were even a pack was to protect their home, loved ones, and land.

The pack was hiding behind the trees for the element of surprise. The Cullen family, minus Edward, were waiting in the opening. Then they heard them. The army. Running towards them. As they got closer the Cullens started to get ready and when they were visible they started runningto them. The vampires became blended then Sam growled, saying it’s time and he jumped towards the fight. The pack followed him.

The wolves jumped over a rock and right between the fight. Morgan thought of everything she was taught in the last few days. Sam and Paul didn’t want her fighting at the beginning, saying she was still new to this and it could be dangerous to her but she argued her way in. She reminded them that she phased for a reason, and this was it.

She had been through so much shit in her life but nothing has worn her down and she wouldn’t let this newborn army beat her. Morgan had built herself a life, a life full of love, happiness, and friends. She wouldn’t let anybody take that away from her, even the thought of someone getting all she worked so hard for only angered her. And she used that anger in the fight.

Fueling her anger for power Morgan almost jumped from newborn to newborn, biting their heads off. She would take on one of them or bite someone who was attacking someone else.

_“ FUCK, they’re strong,”_

_“ Just don’t let them get their hands around you, Embry,”_

_“ I know Paul,”_

_“ You surely don’t fight like you know it,”_

_“ Shut up Quil,”_

_“ Jared! Look out!”_

_“ Thanks, Leah,”_

_“ Guys, maybe a little bit of silence could make fighting easier?”_

_“ You’ve gotta get use to having us in your head Morgan,”_

_“ I could, just not right now Embry,”_

_“ If you did, maybe you would see that coming,”_

_“ Shit, thanks for killing that Morgan, it almost hurt my beautiful face,”_

_“ Ugh, boys,”_

_“ Amen to that Morgan,”_

_“ Hey!,”_

_“ Heyyy!”_

_“ I’m hurt,”_

_“ Boys what?”_

As the pack kept on talking Morgan tried to shut their thoughts off so she could focus on her fight. It was distracting to her. As she was putting her energy on that she suddenly felt a crash. She was on the ground and it was hard to breathe. A low growl came out of her.

“ MORGAN!” Someone shouted.

Then she heard a loud growl and the sound of someone’s head decapitated. Her body fell to the ground. She took a deep breath as her body filled with oxygen. As other thoughts filled her mind asking she was okay she looked up to see her savior.

It was, of course, Paul. He brushed his head to Morgan’s.

_“ Are you okay baby?”_

_“ Yes, I’m fine now, thanks,”_

_“ Awwww, Paul said babe,”_

_“ SHUT UP JARED,”_

_“ SHUT UP, JARED,”_

_“ Okay, sorry, going back to fighting, but not before saying you two make a cute couple,”_

Morgan got up. There were only a couple of vampires left. She gave Paul a nod and then jumped forward.After finishing one off she saw one newborn running towards Esme, whose back was turned. She ran to that one and as the vampire almost got her arms around Esme, Morgan got her.

“ Thank you, Morgan,” Esme said sweetly. Morgan whimpered and moved on to the next one.

In about ten minutes all of them were finished. As the Cullens gathered the pieces to burn them, Morgan, Leah and a few others from the pack helped. When it was done Carlisle light up a fire. Then the Cullens and Bella started talking as the wolves started to go back inside the woods. Leah was still there and Jacob went back to check on her. That’s when another newborn emerged from the woods. Leah attacked him but he got her arms around her so Jacob interfered. It looked like he had him but the vampire managed to get his hands around Jacob’s body and crashed something. Everyone felt the pain and started running towards them.

The vampire might’ve stood a chance against only one wolf but against the whole pack, he was dead within seconds. By the time the pack phased back and ran to Jacob, he was laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Edward, Carlisle, and Bella were kneeling next to him.

“ Jacob, you idiot! I had him!” Leah yelled but Sam shut her up and kneeled next to him. As he and Carlisle were talking Morgan grabbed Paul’s arm and squeezed it. She didn’t want to think that could’ve been him. “ Is he gonna be okay?” she asked. Carlisle looked up to her. “ I’ll try to do everything I can, I promise,” he said. Then the rest of the guys grabbed Jacob’s body and they went inside the woods, to Billy’s house.

The wait for Carlisle was agonizing for the whole pack. One of them was hurting and the thought that, that could’ve been any of them was really scary. Everyone except for Sam was waiting outside. Sam was afraid Embry, Quil, or Seth might lose their temper and turn, he told the others to keep everyone calm.

Morgan and Paul were sitting by the benches, she was almost sitting in his lap and they were hugging. The other guys were either sitting on the stairs or leaning on the fences. “ He’s gonna be okay, we’re worrying for nothing,” Morgan said. Jared nodded. “ Totally, we all know Jacob. He’s a fighter and he’s good. He’ll pull through,” he said.

“ As annoying as he is, he’s also strong,” Leah said. Morgan nodded. “ He’s not annoying,” Bella spoke up. She was there as well but she didn’t say anything for the whole time she was there. “ You’re the one to talk,” Leah scoffed but before anyone could respondSam’s truck pulled up, Emily and Claire got out. “ Hey, guys. I came as soon as I heard,” she said. Claire ran to Quil, who kneeled and got her inside his arms. Emily walked towards Morgan and Paul. “ How’s he?” she asked. “ We don’t know yet,” Paul answered. “ Carlisle is in there, doing whatever he can,” Morgan added. Emily nodded. “ I’m sure he’ll be up in no time, meanwhile, I brought dinner, I’m sure all of you are exhausted and hungry,” she said as she put up a couple of bags with food in them.

The pack started eating, Morgan offered some to Bella, she kindly refused. As they were eating Carlisle got out. “ He needs to rest but he’ll heal, like it never happened. I’m thinking his wolf genes will fasten the whole process,” he said. Everyone nodded and took a much needed and relaxing deep breath. Bella immediately got inside the house.

Paul looked at Morgan. “ While the doctor’s here, maybe he should check on you too?” he asked. Morgan furrowed her brows. “ Why? I’m fine,” she said. Paul gave her a look as he sighed. “ Morg, cmon, that vampire, we all felt it, I felt it, it hurt you, maybe there’s some damage, and with your old ones, I don’t know, what if you’re hurt but not feeling it, what if the old injuries got—“ he got cut off by Morgan’s lips.

“ You talk too much when you’re worried,” she said and smiled. Paul rolled his eyes. “ I’m serious,” he said. Morgan sighed. “ I would’ve felt if something was wrong, look,” she said as she lifted her shirt up, “ Everything seems fine, but if you really want I can ask him,” she added. Paul examined her body. “ It would really make me feel better but if you don’t, you don’t have to,” he said.

Morgan ended up asking Carlisle to check on him. He gladly agreed. His examination was short as there was nothing really wrong with her. Just her old injuries. There were some bruises where the vampire got her but Carlisle said that they didn’t do any internal damage. He said that laying low for a couple of days, not doing extra physical, and putting ice when or if it hurt was enough. Morgan thanked him and he got in his car and drove away.

By that time Bella was already out and she left with Carlisle. Then the pack got inside to see Jacob. Everyone was happy to see him well, as well as he could be. He was able to talk. After a small talk with him, Billy said that he needed to rest so everyone got outside. With everything they’ve been through today, Morgan wanted to be in Paul’s arms. She informed Sam that she’d be staying over at Paul’s.

Morgan and Paul walked to his house from Jacob’s. It was fairly close. “ This has been a day,” Morgan said. Paul nodded. “ Yeah, I’m glad you’re okay,” he said. Morgan bit her lip. “ Do you think it’s the last time?” she asked. Paul furrowed his brows. “ What do you mean baby?” he asked. Morgan shrugged. “ Fighting, the last fight we have with vampires,” she answered. Paul sighed and hugged Morgan tightly. “ I honestly don’t know, these are the Cullens, they seem to bring problem wherever they go, along with Bella. That girl’s a danger magnet, I tell you. But whatever comes, we’ll deal with it, I’ll be your side, as long as we have each other and our family we’ll be fine, I promise,” he said. Morgan nodded.

Yes, she finally had a family. And they were strong. As long as they had each other nothing could hurt them. As she worried about the future, she felt confident that she could take on whatever that came their way.

“ I love you,” Morgan said, looking directly at Paul’s eyes. He seemed shocked.

“ I love you, Morgan, more than I ever thought I could ever love someone,” he answered without a beat.

Morgan smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips.

A war might have been upon them, or chaos but at that moment, Morgan was well and happy and nothing could take that away from her.


End file.
